sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Швайнштайгер, Бастиан
, ФРГ |рост = 183 |вес = 79 |позиция = центральный полузащитник |нынешний клуб = Бавария (Мюнхен) |номер = 31 |молодёжные клубы = Обераудорф| |1992–1998| Розенхайм 1860| |1998–2002| Бавария (Мюнхен)}} |клубы = Бавария (Мюнхен)|453 (61)}} |национальная сборная = |7 (2)|2004—н.в| |108 (23)}} |медали = |обновление данных о клубе = 27 августа 2013 |обновление данных о сборной = 13 июля 2014 }} Ба́стиан Шва́йнштайгер ( ; 1 августа 1984, Кольбермор, ФРГ) — полузащитник и вице-капитан мюнхенской «Баварии», а также полузащитник и капитан сборной Германии по футболу. Победитель (2014), а также двукратный бронзовый призер (2006,2010) чемпионата мира. Обладатель серебряной (2008) и бронзовой (2012) медалей чемпионата Европы. С 1998 года выступал за дубль Баварии, а с 2002 года пробился в состав взрослой команды. Выступления за «Баварию» thumb|right| Бастиан пробился в состав первой команды из рядов баварского дубля. В основу футболист начал попадать начиная с сезона 2002/03.. С сезона 2004—2005 он становится игроком основного состава с 3 мячами в 26 играх Бундеслиги. Но потом тренер Баварии Феликс Магат из-за плохой работы на тренировках ссылает юношу в Баварию II. Правда, через несколько месяцев главный тренер снова возвращает Бастиана в основной состав. Выступал достаточно хорошо. Основная позиция Швайнштайгера в это время — фланг полузащиты (обычно правый, но, благодаря своему универсализму, мог сыграть и слева). С приходом в клуб в качестве тренера Луи ван Гала, Швайнштайгер переквалифицировался из вингера в центрального полузащитника и с сезона 2009/10, который становится одним из самых успешных в его карьере (чемпионский дубль, первый выход в финал Лиги чемпионов), выступает именно на этой позиции. Он и его одноклубник Марк ван Боммел составили сильную связку центрхавов, который многие футбольные специалисты называют сильнейшим в Германии. В 2012 в апреле в гостях у «Реал Мадрида» в полуфинале Лиги Чемпионов Бастиан забил решающий гол в послематчевых пенальти, но в послематчевых пенальти финала против «Челси» нанес решающий удар в штангу . Своей отменной игрой, а также лидерским качествам, Басти обеспечил себе не только железное место в основе клуба, но и звание второго вице-капитана, а после ухода Марка, и первым вице-капитаном. Летом 2010 года в трансфере Швайнштайгера были заинтересованы «Челси» и «Ювентус»Швайнштайгер: мною интересуются «Реал», «Челси» и «Ювентус». Швайнштайгер сообщил сразу после домашнего матча 16-го тура чемпионата Германии с «Санкт-Паули» 2010 г. , который завершился победой мюнхенцев со счётом 3:0. Футболист сборной Германии взял у диктора микрофон и объявил всему стадиону о продлении контракта до 2016 года, передаёт официальный сайт «Баварии». Сезон 2012/2013 сложился для Бастиана как и для всей Баварии удачно. Команда выиграла Будеслигу,вышла в финал Лиги Чемпионов и в финал кубка Германии. Швайнштайгер сыграл и в двух финалах,но пропустил некоторую часть сезона из-за травмы. В финале Лиги Чемпионов,который состоялся в Лондоне на стадионе "Уэмбли" был немецкий финал между "Баварией" и "Боруссией". Матч закончился победой "мюнхенцнев" со счетом 2:1,победный гол забил Арьен Роббен на 89-й минуте. После этого финала "Баварию" и Швайнштайгера ожидал последний в том сезоне матч со "Штуттгартом",в котором Бавария выиграла 3:2,тем самым оформив "трипл". Сборная Германии В основной сборной Германии с 2004. Первые 2 гола за сборную забил 8 июня 2005 в товарищеском матче с Россией. К тому моменту, как ему исполнилось 22 года, Швайнштайгер сыграл 41 матч за первую сборную, установив рекорд, который был впоследствии побит Лукасом Подольски. В этом возрасте Лотар Маттеус (которому принадлежит рекорд всех времён по выступлениям за первую сборную) сыграл за Mannschaft лишь 13 раз. 2 сентября был назначен капитаном сборной после завершения карьеры Филиппа Лама. ЧМ-2006 На Чемпионате мира 2006 в Германии Швайнштайгер (выступавший в каждой игре, но каждый раз не на всё время матча) принёс своей сборной бронзовые награды. В матче за третье место Германия-Португалия 8 июля 2006, закончившемся со счётом 3:1, полузащитник забил два гола и пробил штрафной, после которого португальский игрок срезал мяч в свои ворота; таким образом, он оформил практически хет-трик. До этого в матчах мирового первенства Швайнштайгер забитыми мячами не отличился. ЧЕ-2008 На Чемпионате Европы 2008 (Австрия—Швейцария) Швайнштайгер стал антигероем матча со сборной Хорватии (удалён с поля, матч закончился поражением 1:2) и героем четвертьфинала всё с той же Португалией, где он поучаствовал во всех 3 забитых мячах (забил гол и отдал две голевые передачи — обе со штрафного удара, Германия выиграла 3:2). В полуфинале со сборной Турции (3:2 в пользу немцев) он стал автором первого гола своей команды. thumb|200px|right|Швайнштайгер в [[Сборная Германии по футболу|Германии 2009]] ЧМ-2010 На Чемпионате мира 2010 в ЮАР провёл все 7 встреч за сборную. В 6 встречах отыграл до конца, в матче группового этапа Гана — Германия был заменён на 81-й минуте. В 1/8 финала против Англии отдал голевой пас на напарника Томаса Мюллера, который сделал счёт 3:1. В 1/4 финала против Аргентины отметился двумя голевыми передачами на Мирослава Клозе и Арне Фридриха, благодаря чему стал лучшим игроком встречиШвайнштайгер — лучший игрок матча Аргентина — Германия. ЧЕ-2012 На Чемпионате Европы по футболу 2012 (Польша—Украина) Бастиан Швайнштайгер провёл 5 встреч и не забил ни одного гола, но отметился двумя голевыми передачами. У Бастиана была травма, из-за которой он не мог нормально выступать в каждом матче. На этом чемпионате играли самые дорогие футболисты "старого света" и Бастиан Швайнштайгер в рейтинге самых дорогих футболистов расположился на 10-ой строчке с трансферной стоимостью в 35 млн. Евро. ЧМ-2014 На Чемпионате мира 2014 (Бразилия) Швайнштайгер пропустил первый матч с Португалией (4:0, победа Германии) из-за травмы, которую Бастиан получил на тренировке, а во втором матче группового этапа с Ганой (2:2) вышел на поле в конце второго тайма вместе с Мирославом Клозе. После этих матчей он поправился и сыграл оставшиеся матчи, в том числе и финал, в основном составе. Бастиан не забил на этом турнире ни одного мяча, но в целом показал хорошую игру, особенно в матче со сборными Ганы, Алжира и Аргентины. Достижения Командные [[Бавария (футбольный клуб, Мюнхен)|«'Бавария'»]] * Чемпион Германии (7'): 2003, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2013, 2014 * Обладатель Кубка Германии ('7): 2003, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2013, 2014 * Финалист Кубка Германии (1'): 2012 * Обладатель Кубка немецкой лиги ('2): 2004, 2007 * Обладатель Суперкубка Германии (2'): 2010, 2012 * Финалист Суперкубка Германии ('1): 2013,2014 * Победитель Лиги чемпионов (1'): 2013 * Финалист Лиги чемпионов ('2): 2010,2012 * Обладатель Суперкубка УЕФА (1'): 2013 * Победитель Клубного чемпионата мира ('1): 2013 *'Итого: 21 трофей' Международные [[Сборная Германии по футболу|'Сборная Германии']] * Бронзовый призёр Кубка конфедераций 2005 * Бронзовый призёр чемпионата мира 2006 * Серебряный призёр чемпионата Европы 2008 * Бронзовый призёр чемпионата мира 2010 * Бронзовый призёр чемпионата Европы 2012 * Победитель чемпионата мира 2014 Личные * Попал в символическую сборную чемпионата Европы 2008 года по версии FIFA. * Попал в символическую сборную чемпионата мира 2010 года по версии FIFA. * Попал в символическую сборную чемпионата мира 2014 года по версии FIFA * Laureus World Sports Award: 2014 (als Mitglied des FC Bayern München) * Лучший игрок финала чемпионата мира 2014 по версии болельщиков * Футболист года в Германии (1): 2013 * Серебряный Лавровый Лист (2):2006,2010 * Человек года в немецком футболе:2010 * Футболист месяца: май 2010 * Бомбардир месяца: апрель 2013 * Команда года: 2013 (в качестве игрока ФК Бавария Мюнхен) * Man of the Match в игре против Португалии на чемпионате Европы 2008 * Man of the Match в игре против Португалии на чемпионате мира 2006 * Man of the Match в игре против Аргентины на чемпионате мира 2010 * Призвание в FIFA-All-Star команды чемпионата мира-2010 * Лучший ассистент на Чемпионате мира 2010 * Номинант на звание лучшего футболиста Европы 2013 (7 место) * Номинант на звание плеймейкер 2013 года (4 место) * Третий лучший футболист Германии 2010 Личная жизнь Холост,в августе 2014, после семи лет отношений, расстался с моделью Сарой Бранднер. В настоящее время ходит множество слухов о его возможных отношениях с сербской теннисисткой и первой экс-ракеткой мира-Аной Иванович. Своими хобби Бастиан считает музыку, встречи с друзьями, путешествия, новые ощущения и чтениеАнкета на российском фан-сайте Баварии. Его брат Тобиас играет за дубль «Баварии». Родители Альфред и Моника Швайнштайгеры. В сентябре 2014 начал встречаться с сербской теннисисткой Аной Иванович. Чемпионат Германии. Бастиан Швайнштайгер и Ана Иванович стали парой О фамилии Его фамилия образована от Schweinsteig, что значит «свиное стойло» (Schwein 'свинья' + средневерхненемецкое stige 'стойло')Professor Udolphs Buch der Namen: woher sie kommen, was sie bedeuten‎Deutsche Namenkunde: unsere Familiennamen‎NDR 1 Niedersachsen. В англоязычной прессе и среди болельщиков нередко встречается ошибочный перевод «свинолаз» (pig-climber), исходящий из современного 'подниматься, залезать'; он обыгрывается в сообщениях прессы об иске Швайнштайгера к мюнхенскому производителю сосисок, назвавшему свою продукцию «Швайни»NY Post: Weird but TrueThe Guardian: Schweinsteiger is piggy in middle of a sausage saga. Иногда в качестве его имени вместо Бастиан ошибочно указывается более распространённое немецкое имя «Себастьян». Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Профиль игрока на сайте ФК Бавария * Профиль игрока на FCBayern-Munchen.Com Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Футболисты Германии Категория:Игроки сборной Германии по футболу Категория:Игроки ФК «Бавария» Категория:Чемпионы мира по футболу